If You Love Me, You'll Never Let Me Go
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: What if Elena met Damon first ? Elena and Damon would have to deal with a hard-core, badass, Stefan and more. DamonxElena, BonniexStefan
1. Chapter 1

~Prolouge~

i'm not one to judge by what people say or do, but i do everything else, i look at life diffrently now because i know what's hiding in the shadows of the darkness, they were always there- hiding, following, i learned never trust just anyone, and never walk the dark streets alone, ever. 


	2. Speechs

Elena's p.o.v

here we go again, funeral after funeral, first it started with my great-grandfather, Jim Gilbert. Then it went to my parents, my loving, amazing, parent's. i sighed as i walked up to thier tombstone and read it,

Daphne & Roger Gilbert loving parents,

here goes the speech, Elena sighed as she heard her grandmother start the speech.

''My daughter Daphne was loving she was so selfless....she always thought of Elena and Jermey, even though they were the complete oppistites of her, Jermey looked just like Roger and Elena....is beautiful, i think that's enough said anyway Daphne we love you down here''

now it was Aunt Jenna's turn,  
Aunt Jenna took a sharp intake of breath then started,

''My sister.....wow she was amazing she made everything look easy, raising two teenagers, working, everything was like nothing, she acted as if she was doing nothing, i remember when i was 6 and she was 10 she told me...that one day we are all going to die, we won't be eager or grateful but we will be........in a better place, all that coming from a 10 year old to a 6 year old scared the hell out of me, but i realized she was right, i love ya sis''

now it was Jermey's turn.

''I don't know how to start....umm mom if your not listening listen, anyway i was shocked on December 13th when i heard my parents had run across the bridge..but i was only 3 so i didn't know until a 5-year old Elena walked up to me and said ' don't cry Jermey but mom and dad are gone.....forever' and i did cry on Elena all night, and i miss you mom, i'm glad we are doing this funeral again, because now we are older and know what to say and now what to do i'm still unsure of life right now but it's gotta have some meaning....somewhere......anyway i love u mom''

now it was my turn.''i....i......i still can't forget it that day was the worst day...ever, but i remember that day when.....mom and dad were taking me to get my first diary......i loved my diary.......though after i had gotten it this was the first thing i wrote,

December, 13th 1986. 1:28, pm

Dear Diary,

i'm scared i don't know where mom dad are i can't find them where are they ?

''then the next page''

December, 13th, 1986, 2:11, pm

Dear Diary,

thier dead.


	3. Beauty in the darkness

Damon's p.o.v

i was strolling along when i smelled a very.......tempting smell...i looked and noticed a crowd of people then i noticed a girl- the girl.

her hair was long and Brunette she had big brown eyes with tears welling up inside them, she was.....so beautiful......

i sighed then heard people saying something about whoever died.

then i heard her voice- it was heartbreakingly beautiful.

''i....i......i still can't forget it that day was the worst day...ever, but i remember that day when.....mom and dad were taking me to get my first diary......i loved my diary.......though after i had gotten it this was the first thing i wrote,

December, 13th 1986. 1:28, pm

Dear Diary,

i'm scared i don't know where mom dad are i can't find them where are they ?

''then the next page''

December, 13th, 1986, 2:11, pm

Dear Diary,

thier dead.

it was her parents who died, i hope i didn't eat them.....she would hate me then.

i walked over to some random guy and manipuliated him into thinking i was his friend, i made him indrouduce me to the crying brunette.

''Elena...this is Damon Salvatore'' the guy said, her name was as beautiful as she was...almost.

''hello'' she said so low i'm suprised human ears could catch it.

''i'm terribly sorry about you're parent's i lost mine to'' i said she smiled slightley as i gave her a short smile

''i'm sorry'' she said

''it sucks, doesn't it ?'' she asked as her big brown tearful eyes locked with mine

''yeah, love sucks'' i mumbled


	4. Living Hell

Elena's P.O.V

I spent all night thinking about Damon. He was so sweet...not to mention handsome but looks don't matter....much.

Suddenly my aunt Jenna burst in the room.

''Hey, you all right, ?'' She asked

''I am fine. just thinking,'' I said

''Oh, well let me go if you need anything,'' She said as she began to walk out the door

''Wait, Jenna actually i do need something,'' I said

Damon's P.O.V

I was sitting down reading the newspaper then something in big print popped out.

'TWO BODIES FOUND IN MYSTIC FALLS,'

Two bodies were found this morning, they appeared to be mauled by an animal of some sort. Thier name's were;

Sawyer Jackson, Male. 22 years old.

Layla Samuels, Female. 20 years old.

The two were engaged.

Oh, no he couldn't be back.....not him..or her.

''Hello, Damon,'' He said as i turned around

''Stefan,'' I said

''What are you doing here, ?'' I asked

''Just wanted to see my big bro, on his first day in Mystics Falls, How was it ?....How is Elena, ?'' He asked

''Don't you get her involved in this mess,'' I said

''I won't...yet,'' he said

''Stefan, don't,'' I said

''Damon...You don't need to worry, just relax,'' He said

And so the nightmare begins................ 


	5. Melted Throne

(A/N, I just wanted to let you guys know that Damon does feed on humans but he usaully keeps a low profile so on the last chapter he was shocked because he keeps the humans alive instead of killing them like Stefan did)

Elena's P.O.V

Dear Diary,

I can't tell you how nervous I am to go back to school. I mean i missed my friends but....Damon is going to be there and I don't want to be known as the 'Ice Queen'  
as i used to be, I want to be...the girl that everyone likes- Not the girl every guy has went out with. Wish me luck Diary ! I am going to need it.

XoXo, Elena. 8/2/09, 6:46 pm.

(A/N This chapter was short i know but i wanted to let you know that Elena is sort of like a mixture of the book Elena and show Elena, to me i wanted her to be more alike of the show Elena, So her hair is brunette, Well thanks for you're time gotta go !) 


	6. Salvatore, Pierce, Gilbert, Connection

Writers P.O.V

It is almost time for school, Jenna drove me- saying she wanted to 'talk' about things.

''Listen, Elena I know you are not coping well, it's going to take some time-,'' Elena stopped her in her rant

''Look, Jenna I know how it feels, i've felt it before remember, ?'' Elena said

''I know you do,'' She said

''Mom always said look for the good things in the dark times,'' Elena said quietly

''Listen, i was looking thruh the old stuff in the Salvatore boarding house, and check out what i found,'' She said holding out a picture, Elena exczamined it carefully.

''She look's like me,'' Elena said

In that second it seemed like three diffrent things happened at the same time.

1. We hit someone- or something causeing our car to flip over backwards.

2. Elena noticed in the picture someone...familar..Damon ?

3. The girl that looked like me in the late 1860's was strange.....how could i look like someone who was alive long ago.

Then Elena looked out her window and noticed...a person..? She screamed as he walked closer, then he was gone in the blink of an eye the man had just -dissapeared Elena looked over at her aunt she was thankful that her and her aunt didnt have a scratch on them.

***

Elena was walking down the hallow school halls when she noticed someones locker was open she sighed and closed it back- but something caught her eye- she saw that same picture of her 'twin' she looked at it again it was then she saw her name.....Katherine.....

Katherine looked a lot like her there was a few things she did not have, Elena did not have Katherine's curly hair...But Katherine did not have Elena's olivetoned skin..Katherine's skin was pale..almost as if she had Never been in the sun, She looked sick and healthy at the same time...but yet there was something strange about her, Elena could feel it, Elena also felt the presence of someone watching her every move. She felt like a mouse being exposed to a hungry snake..she suddenly felt cold it was then she saw someone was behind her breathing on her neck slowly Elena turned her head..to see a handsome man watching her with intent eyes.

''Excuse me, is there a good reason why you are in my locker, ?'' The boy said still gaping at her

''Oh,.....Sorry..it's just...sorry'' She said stuttering

''It's fine. my name is Stefan Salvatore, you are,?'' He asked polietly

''Elena Gilbert,'' She replied

Then she thought of someone.

''Hey, are you by any chance related to Damon Salvatore, ?'' She asked''

''Yes, in fact i am his brother,'' He said

''Wow, it must be one small world, huh, ?'' she asked

''Getting smaller everyday,'' He said

''So, i got to go to class, tell Damon i said hi,'' Elena said 


	7. Trouble is my name, brother

Stefan's P.o.v

I was walking around in the high school and noticed a brunette's head peeking out of someones locker. I stood behind her;  
I knew she knew i was there because her breathing slowed, and she turned around to meet my eyes; Then i saw..her ? No it could'nt be her, i looked in her hands and saw she was holding a picture..of Katherine, must be Damon's locker.

''Excuse me, is there a good reason why you are in my locker, ?'' I lied as she stuttered for her words

''Oh,.....Sorry..it's just...sorry'' She said stuttering as she looked in my eyes, i kept an intenze gaze on her

''It's fine. my name is Stefan Salvatore, you are,?'' I asked

''Elena Gilbert,'' She replied as she looked down

''Hey, are you by any chance related to Damon Salvatore, ?'' She asked, i almost growled when she mentioned my brothers name.  
He got to her first of course.

''Yes, in fact i am his brother,'' I said as her eyes went wide

''Wow, it must be one small world, huh, ?'' She said

''Getting smaller everyday,'' I mumbled

''So, i got to go to class, tell Damon i said hi,'' She said as she walked away

Yes, Elena he will get the message, i thought bitterly

I looked behind me and saw Damon standing there.

''What the hell are you doing here, ?'' He asked

''Don't swear we are in the presence of children,'' I said as i smirked

''Leave, Stefan. You are just going to cause trouble,'' He said

''You know me so well, brother,'' I said

''I know you better than you know yourself.'' He said

''Of course you do, you grew up with me, and your gonna have to spend eternity with me.'' I said as he just stood there

''Bye, brother.'' I said as i turned into a bat and left 


	8. Confrontations

Damon's P.o.v

Dear..Jounal,

First off this is a jounal not a diary so it's manly. Now in the important issues;

Stefan's back, and he's not going to leave until he get's Elena Gilbert; A.K.A a dobbleganger of Katherine. I have a plan to get rid of him but it won't work...he's promised to make my life hell for all eternity.

Dear Journal, it suck's to be me.

Elena's P.o.v

Dear Diary,

Everything is great so far. Except i haven't seen Damon in day's...not that i wait up for him. But anyway Diary; I met Damon's brother...which i didn't know he had one.....his name is Stefan and he seem's kind of...strange in a way....or maybe i am just being crazy anyway i've got a guy to find.

Love, Elena.

I closed my diary and moved on to looking thruh the phone book; i searched for the name Salvatore until i found; The Salvatore Boarding House, i looked at the address then decided i would pay a visit to Damon.

Damon's P.o.v

I was sitting around when i heard a doorbell. Who would come here ? I thought.

I opened the door and revealed Elena; She looked at me and smiled slightly, i smirked.

''So are you my stalker ?'' I asked as she blushed

''It depends, what do you think of stalker's ?'' She asked

''Usaully they are creepy, but you're a cute stalker,'' I said jokingly

''Thanks, so i was in the neiborhood and i thought i'd stop by,'' She said

''Uh-huh, phone book ?'' I questioned, she blushed then answered;

''Yes, it's a little old fashioned, i know.'' She said

''Well you found me'' I said

''Yep'' She answered simply

''Oh, how rude of me, would you like to come in ?'' I asked as she mumbled a 'Thank you,'

''Nice house'' She said

''It's been passed along in the family for generations, it all started with the orignal Salvatore's'' I said as she looked intrested

''That's intresting'' She said

''Yes, so would you like a beverage or..... ?'' I said politly

''Oh, no thank you, my aunt will want me home any minute now'' She said

I heard something outside and i knew it was Stefan; i have to get Elena out of here.

''Oh, i forgot i have somewhere to go, an occasion you could say'' I said

''Oh, i'm sorry for holding you up'' She said

''Don't worry about it'' I said

''Well i better go'' She said

''You should stay for dinner'' Stefan said from the doorway, aw crap !

''Oh, Stefan. hello'' Elena said

''Hello, Elena'' Stefan said as he walked over and kissed her hand, a spring of jeulosy shot thruh me.

''Oh, brother i didn't see you there'' Stefan said nonchantly

''I'm sure you did'' I said, as Elena felt the tension rising she started for the door.

''Well i gotta go, talk to you guy's later'' She said as she headed out the door

''What ?'' Stefan said, annoyed as he saw me glaring at him

I just shook my head and walked away. 


	9. Caroline The HotGuy Stalker

Damon's P.o.v

''School time ?'' Stefan asked as i grabbed my bag and just walked away without answering him

-At School-

''Hello, Elena'' I said as i snuck up behind her. She jumped

''Whoa ! Never do that again, ever'' She said as she dropped a few papers, i helped her pick them up

''Noted; Never scare Elena again'' I said as she laughed, then a girl walked up to Elena.

''Hey, Elena. Who is this ?'' The girl asked

''This is Damon, Caroline, Damon, Damon, Caroline'' She said as she indroduced us

''Nice to meet you'' I said politly

''My pleasure'' The girl-Caroline said as she shook my hand

-Later At School-

Elena's P.o.v

''I mean it Bonnie, Caroline was watching us'' I said

''Who is us ?'' Bonnie said

''Me and Damon'' I said

''Oh...she probley just thought he was hot, i know i do'' Bonnie said as i hit her shoulder playfully

''Oh, i know Caroline she was so checking him out'' I said as me and Bonnie headed toward's class 


	10. Phone Call

Elena's P.o.v

Dear Diary,

Thing's really are looking up. I met this guy i really like- his name is Damon Salvatore, he is really a piece of work- but he is sweet and everything a girl could want. Then there's hi brother Stefan whom i have no intrest in at all, i swear ! Then there's Matt who is just my friend, but there are all there waiting for me to pick...and i have to be the one to break two heart's...soon. Diary why does life treat me to the sweetest suprise's, but they always end up ripe later on ? There just has to be a catch. Help me out here, Diary !

I woke up in sweat as i thought if my 'Diary entry' Torn between Stefan, Damon, and Matt ? That couldn't be possible. Me and Matt are over and i could never, and i repeat never love Stefan Salvatore. Damon on the other hand..could be the one. As i was lost in my thought's the phone rang, I heard Jenna answer it. Then a knock came to my door.

''Elena, phone for you !'' She yelled thruh the door, i opened the door and took the phone.

''Hello ?'' I answered

''Hey, it's Damon'' He said as i smiled

''Hey, what bring's you to calling me ?'' I asked

''Oh, just bored. And i wanted to hear your voice'' Damon said as i smiled again

''You sure do know how to keep a smile plastered on a girl's face, Damon'' I said as he chuckled

''I have my way's'' He said, then i heard someone yell on the other side of the phone

''Sorry, it's my brother. I have got to go'' He said as i heard the line go dead


	11. Disconnected From Bonnie

Damon's P.o.v

I sighed as Stefan yelled for me.

''What ?'' I asked

''Having fun talking to my Elena'' He said as he smirked

''She is not your's'' I said

''Yeah, well she isn't your's either'' He said

Elena's P.o.v

I was so bored so i decided to call Bonnie, i looked and it said her number was disconnected, i looked curiously. Then i called Caroline to ask about that. After 2 ring's she picked up.

''Hey'' She said

''Hey, do you have any clue why Bonnie's number is disconnected, ?'' I asked

''Oh, she blocked her number from Tyler Lockwood, he's been annoying the hell out of her'' She said, i could practically hear her rolling her eyes thruh the phone.

''Oh, well why does it say disconnected ?'' I asked

''That i don't know'' She said

''Well i have to go, dinner's ready'' She said

''Alright, love you sister friend'' I said

''Love you, peace out'' She said (A/N, Btw, the whole 'Love you' thing is something i do with my friend's it's just friendly love, nothing more..so don't think me, Elena and Caroline are lebian's (Not that there is anything wrong with that so don't get offended), lol)

What should i do now ? I thought.


	12. Evil Stefan

Damon's P.o.v

Life sucks...and then you die, but i am a vampire so for me it's life sucks..and then you get staked by your evil brother.

Poor Elena if she ever meet's Stefan he will make her life a living hell, i can't let that happen, i thought.

''Hey, Stefan. Aren't you bored...in a small town i mean'' I said as Stefan gave me a look

''Where are you going with this ?'' Stefan said

''Uh...just asking'' I said

''Why are you just asking ?'' Stefan said; Aw crap he is never gonna let this go !

''I just wanted to know, stop being so...ugh'' I said as Stefan smirked

''Yeah. Whatever, I'll get Elena you know'' Stefan said

''Maybe that was why i wanted you to leave !'' I yelled as i threw him out the window

''Ow..that..didn't hurt'' Stefan said as he pushed me on the ground

''Your never gonna beat me, bro'' Stefan said tightening his grip around my neck

''Can't.....breathe...let....go !'' I said as i tried to get him off

''Aww, is little Damon hurting ?'' Stefan said

''Shut up'' I said as i rubbed my neck

Stefan walked away, headed into the forest. Well..that was fun. I thought as i walked inside and grabbed a ice pack. I decided to call Elena.

''Hello ?'' A boy answered

''Is Elena there ?'' I asked

''No, she's out with Bonnie and Caroline'' The boy said

''Oh, ok. Where are they at ?'' I asked

''I don't know'' The boy said, rather rudeley

Stefan's P.o.v

I looked at every girl's face and sucked a few dry. I was trying to find Elena, i laughed as i thought of how stupid Damon is...he'll never get Elena, i thought bitterley. Then i saw her, wow she looked beautfiul. Her hair was in chesnut curls, and she wore a light blue dress, with heels. I then saw she was with two other girl's, one was blond the other had brunette curls.

''Excuse me, ladies'' I said, Elena looked up and smilied slightley

''Can i help you ?'' The blond said

''Yes. I am looking for Elena Gilbert'' I said as she looked up

''I am Elena, who are you ?'' She asked

''It's me, Stefan. Damon's brother'' I said, Elena looked a little freaked

''Oh, Hey'' She said a little akwardly

''You don't like me, do you ?'' I asked as Elena looked shocked

''No- No it's not that it's just...i don't know you...well'' Elena said

''Well do you wanna get to know me, baby ?'' Elena looked as if she could slap the living hell out of me

''Don't call me baby. Please'' Elena said

''But Damon does. Dosen't he ?'' I asked as i smirked and walked closer

''N-No, we don't do..that'' Elena said scared

Then Damon walked in and got next to Elena, and hugged her. Elena didn't look scared anymore..she looked safe.

''Hey'' She said to Damon sweetly

''Hey, sorry about my brother'' Damon said

''It's alright, he just freaked me out..a little'' Elena said

''He has pointy teeth for a moment'' Elena said

''Almost like a fang'' Elena said

''It might have been your imagination'' Damon said

''It looked..so real ?'' Elena said, as she cryed a little. I held her close.

Great job, Stefan. You piece of crap !


	13. Fine, Don't Listen

Damon's P.o.v

''Stefan, !'' I yelled as i walked into the boarding house

''Yes, brother. ?'' Stefan answered

''Why ?'' I yelled

''Why What ?'' Stefan asked dumbfounded

''Elena saw a fang'' I said

''Compulse her to forget'' Stefan said

''You know i don't have that kind of power'' I said as Stefan smirked

''I know'' He said

''Try some human blood, you will like it'' He said as he smirked...again

''I may like it, but it is wrong to prey on innocent human's'' I said as Stefan mocked me

''I'm being serouis, Stefan'' I said

''I know, Damon'' He said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door


	14. Crow

Stefan's P.o.v

I had just got done with my 'meal' and i was walking back toward's when the boarding house when i came across the old cemetary. I was thinking back on the 'old' day's. When father was alive.

Flashback.

Damon was standing over father with a bloody stake, and a wicked glint in his eyes.

''Damon, what have you done ?!'' I yelled as i felt for a pulse on father, there was still heartbeat, just enough left for one last day....

''He is...about to die'' I said with tears in my eyes

''So ? Your point ?'' Damon said

''Don't you care...? At all ?'' I said to Damon as i noticed he had a marking on his hand, it looked like a..tattoo...? Damon noticed i was looking and he pushed his black sleeve down farther.

''What is...that ?'' I said as i thought about the tattoo...it looked like a...crow and it had word's but they were in italian.

''What is what, brother, ?'' Damon asked...i noticed his eyes were a violet blood red.

''That mark on your arm'' I said

''Oh, that. It's nothing, now go !'' He yelled

''Why do i have to...go ?'' I said as i looked him in the eye

''Because i have got some people to kill'' He said he he jumped out the window


	15. Midnight Conversations

Stefan's P.o.v

I dazed out of my memory. Then noticed i was still standing in the cemetary and it was raining. I was going to leave until i noticed that there was a girl sitting by a tombstone writing in a notebook.

''Dangerous to be out at night, don't you think, ?'' I taunted. The girl looked at me and i saw _she_ was Elena.

''Oh hello, Elena'' I said as she just looked at me with a weird expression

''What do you want, ?'' She asked, he voice was shaky but she was acting brave

''I am not going to hurt you. I just think you need to go,'' I said with a firm voice

''Why ? I always come here. Always,'' She said as she looked at the tombstone sadly

''Well your stupity could kill you,'' I said smartly

''The only person that could possibly hurt me is you..so your right i should leave,'' She said as she picked up her bag and her book and walked away

''Hey. Be safe,'' I said tauntingly as she glared and turned back around toward's her mustang

''Nice car,'' I muttered

Damon's P.o.v

I haven't seen Stefan all day and i think i need to make sure there is no trouble brewing. I called him he answered after two ring's.

''What, ?'' He answered rudely

''I was just wondering where you were. There is nothing on the new's about a dead person so...i guess thing's are good, ?'' I asked

''I haven't killed anybody, k ? So go back to your little tea party with the easter bunny and stop annoying me'' He said as he hung up

Well that was..entertaining.

Elena's P.o.v

The whole Stefan encounter was weird...i thought to myself. I was thinking about stuff when i got a phone call from Damon.

''Hey,'' I answered

''Hey back'' He replied

''What's going on, ?'' I said intrested in his 'today'

''Nothing much, my brother is still annoying,'' He said as he sighed

''Speaking of your brother...i saw him today,'' I said

''Where, ?'' He asked

''The cemetary,'' I said

''What where you doing _there_, ?'' He asked with a bit of harshness in his tone

''My...parent's died,'' I confessed

''Oh, i am sorry,'' He said

''It's....fine'' I said

''You sure you're ok, ?'' He asked

''I'm fine. I am going to bed. Night,'' I said

''I hope i didn't make you feel...uncomfterble,'' He said

''No, it's fine. I just have to get some rest..and get a break from reality,'' I said

''We all need a break from the truth sometimes,'' He said

''It's all the time for me,'' I said

''Thing's will be fine. Give it a month'' Damon said, i laughed and he did too

''Why a month, ?'' I asked

''You'll see, goodnight Elena'' He said

I hope you're right, Damon. I hope you're right


	16. Wimp

Elena's P.O.V

''Elena, wake up,'' Jenna said with a long sigh

I opened my eyes, and found Jenna hovering over me with a dirty look. I looked at my clock, 10: 16.

''I came home to grab my purse, didn't expect to find you in bed. Jeremy yeah, but you, ?'' Jenna said with dissapointment clearly written on her face.

''Jeremy went to school, ?'' I asked

''Yes. And do you know how many of your friends called me today, ? Asking if you were, sick, or even dead, ?'' Jenna said

''They wouldn't give a damn if i was dead,'' I said

''If sure seems like they would be concerened if anything happened to you, _anything_,'' Jenna said

''Can i go now ? Or am i forced to stay, ?'' I asked

''Go see your friends when schools out. Poor Bonnie was crying and Matt was-''

''Matt was what ? Upset ? Happy, ?'' I asked

''Did you have a hangover or something last night, ?'' Jenna asked

''No, an overdose on love,'' I said as i grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom.

At the grill...

I walked into the Grill and saw Matt, Bonnie and Caroline sitting together.

''Hey guys,'' I said as i walked up to them

''What, ?'' Bonnie asked

''Let me guess, your mad at me cause i missed school, ?'' I said

''This isn't about you, !'' Bonnie yelled

''What is going on, ?'' I asked

''Bonnie's Uncle died'' Matt said

''Oh god, Bonn i'm sorry,'' I said

''Whatever'' She said as she walked away

great, just great more problems for me to handle.


	17. Don't knock it, till you get attacked

Jeremy's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room, with my headphones plugged in my ears, ignoring the phone that wouldn't stop ringing.

''Jer, could you answer the phone ?'' Elena yelled from her bedroom, I opened the door and jogged down the stairs.

''Gilbert Residence, What do you want ?'' I asked rudely, I waited and waited, no one answered, suddenly Elena was downstairs, she mouthed '_who is it ?'_, I hung up the phone tired of waiting for this dope to answer.

''Who was that ?'' Elena asked, just as she said that we heard 2 loud taps on the window and a annoying honk from a car, then they knocked on the door.

''Elena !'' The person yelled on the other side of the door, Elena opened the door to reveal a soggy wet Caroline Forbes

''Oh my gosh, are you ok ?'' Elena asked as she noticed blood running down the side of her neck

''No ! I got attacked, I couldn't tell what it was !'' Caroline said as she cryed in Elena's arms

''Vampire, vampire, vampire, vampire !'' Caroline mumbled

''Ssh, you're all right'' Elena said getting her a towel, I was bored so I walked upstairs

''Great helping, Jeremy ! '' I heard Elena yell as I walked

''Whatever'' I mumbled loud enough for her to hear


	18. Taken

Elena's P.O.V

I helped Caroline get herself dry and wiped the blood off of her neck.

''Caroline, what attacked you ?'' I asked as she blinked twice then looked at me

''Oh, um, I am not sure. I looked behind me,'' Caroline said holding the towel tighly aganist her neck

''You looked behind you ?'' I asked confused

''Well, there was some noise and I turned around no one was there and then, boom ! Someone was in front of me,'' Caroline said. I looked and noticed Jeremy was downstairs, sneaking out the door, or trying to, at least.

''Hold on,'' I said quietly to Caroline, I quickly grabbed his hoodie from behind, and saw him shudder

''Where do you think you're going, Jeremy ?'' I asked as he looked at me

''I can go out. Jenna's not here, I don't need a babysitter,'' Jeremy said

''Considering the thing's you do, I would say yeah, you need a babysitter. And I need you _here_, where I know where you are. Jer,'' I said, pleading with my eyes, he rolled his eyes

''Save the drama and sympathy crap,'' Jeremy said

''Sympathy ?'' I said

''Jer, It's not sympathy, it's protectiveness,'' I said as he put his hand on the doorknob

''Look at that, Caroline was attacked. It could easily be you,'' I said as he ducked his head in the living room

''Uh, she's not in there,'' Jeremy said as I ducked my head in there

''Stay.'' I commanded as I ran around the house, I went in the kitchen and saw the backdoor was open

''Crap.'' I mumbled as I picked up the phone and called Caroline's mom, I told her about the attack and how she ran out of our house. After my conversation with Sheriff Forbes was over, I looked and saw that Jeremy was gone.

''Perfect !'' I yelled loudly, then the door burst open. It was Jenna

''Elena ? Jeremy ?'' Jenna said as she stepped thruh the door with shopping bags in her hands and dangling on her arms, I walked thruh the doorway of the kitchen and revealed myself.

''Elena, where's Jeremy ? And why is there blood on the floor ?'' Jenna asked as she looked down and saw red spots on the hardwood floor

''Jeremy's fine, he went out. Caroline got attacked and I tryed to help her, but she ran out when I was talking to Jeremy,'' I said

''Jeremy doesn't need to be out there alone, _Elena_,'' Jenna said icily

''_I know that_ and I tryed to stop him.'' I said as I got a towel and wiped up the blood, then I heard a loud scream that pierced thruh the walls

''Jenna ?'' I said as I looked and noticed, the door was open and Jenna was gone


	19. It's not fun until you feed

Elena's P.O.V

''Your sure someone took her ?'' Damon asked, as he paced in the living room

''I'm sure. But I don't know who could possibly get in and out that fast,'' I said, putting my hand on my neck

''What if...something happened to her ? What if she's..'' I couldn't say the word, I just couldn't.

''Elena, I promise you, she's fine.'' Damon said sweetley as his took my hand

''Elena, I need to be honest with you.''

''Honest about what ?'' I asked as I grabbed the mop and wiped up the rest of the bloody spots on the floor and couch.

''Well...I have a feeling who took Jenna, and your not going to like it.'' I turned to look at Damon with my eyes wide and my voice shaky.

''_Who ?_''

Stefan's P.O.V

Attacking that Caroline girl was just way too easy.

_**''Can I give you hand with that ?'' I asked a blond as she leaned over to grab a cooler. It was so late at night when I went hunting and found teenagers partying in Fell Forest. Decided I'd have a..snack.**_

_**''Oh, thanks.'' She said as she tossed her hair over her shoulders**_

_**''That's a nice shirt.'' I commented on her low-cut tangerine silk shirt.**_

_**''Oh, yeah. I just bought it today.'' She said, blushing**_

_**''Say, are you friend's with Elena Gilbert ?'' I asked **_

_**''Yes ! She is one my bff's !'' She replied grabbing her cell phone out of her purse**_

_**''Hey, look behind you,'' I said**_

_**''What ?'' She said as she turned around, I grabbed her from behind and started feeding. As soon as I was done I compelled her.**_

_**''You thought someone was behind you, no one was there. An animal attacked you, it's all you remember.'' I said**_

_**''It's all I remember,'' She mumbled**_

Dumb blond's


	20. Maybe We'll Know

''I know it sound's-,'' Damon started, but Elena interruped

''Crazy ? Unbelieveble ? Impossible ?'' Elena said, offering word's as Damon shook his head and sighed

''I never wanted to tell you.'' Damon said simply

''So you decided to lie ? To my face ?'' Elena asked, as she looked everywhere except toward's him

''What did you expect me to say ? 'Hey, Elena. I'm Damon, a vampire. Nice to meet you. Want to date me ?','' Damon said, then he realized he had said 'Want to date me ?'

''No, but...a warning would have been nice.'' Elena said, playing with her hair

''Again. What was I supposed to say ?'' Damon asked

''Look, thank you for telling me, but I just want to find Jenna and then never think about...bloodsucker's again.'' Elena said as Damon scrunched his nose at 'Bloodsucker'

''Wait, Elena. There's something you need to know about me.'' Damon said, looking her in the eye

''Yes ?'' Elena said

_It's now or never, or she will always consider you a monster, Damon thought._

''I don't...drink from human's.'' Damon mumbled

''You...don't ? So, what your like vegatarian ? Like Edward on _Twilight_ ?'' Elena asked, I scrucnched my nose in disgust, being compared to Edward Cullen.

''No, ew. I do not drink from human's. But if I sparkled in the sun, I would kill _myself_.'' Damon said, smirking slightly. Elena giggled, but then she stopped herself and remembered _He is a vampire, and Jenna is gone._

''Let's find Jenna,'' Elena said, but Damon caught her arm

''Look, I know this is alot to ask, but I need you to trust me. Can you ?'' Damon asked, with hope in his eyes

''No.'' She said, Damon kept his head down. ''But if you can prove something to me tonight, maybe.'' Elena said


	21. In Love & Out of Touch

''Jenna !'' Elena yelled as her and Damon walked thruh the wood's.

''Ssh,'' Damon said, as he listened closely.

''What ?'' Elena said.

''Blood. I smell blood.'' Damon said, trying to pick up a different scent and sound.

''Is it Jenna's ?'' Elena asked, sudden worry and fear crossed her features

''I don't know, but it's getting stronger.'' Damon mumbled, taking Elena's hand and pulling her toward's where he smelled the blood.

''Oh, god !'' Elena exclaimed, as she saw a very limp Jeremy lying on the ground.

''Jeremy ! Wake up, Jeremy, Oh god. Please wake up.'' Elena whined, turning Jeremy over on his back

''Take him home, now. Elena.'' Damon said, as he felt Stefan's presence

''Put him down, and stay and play, _Eleeeena_,'' Stefan said, commanding in a deep voice. He came close and Elena saw blood dripping down his chin.

''Where is my aunt ?'' Elena said, fear and hysteria clearly in her shaky voice.

''Hey, hey. Don't be scared.'' Stefan said walking closer, but Damon blocked his way to her.

''Leave. Her. Alone.'' Damon said, menacely.

''Ok- wait, no.'' Stefan said as he went over to Elena and bit down on her neck and she screamed

''Let's end this.'' Stefan said. Then out of nowhere someonestuck a vervain dart in Stefan's back and he fell limp to the ground, and Elena ran over to Damon.

''Zach ?'' Damon asked, as his nephew came out and revealed himself.

''I heard screaming, and I followed Stefan out tonight. I knew this town was in danger.'' Zach said. ''Lock him up in the basement.'' Zach mumbled.

X

Elena sat quietly on the couch in the boarding house, as she waited for Damon to come back in here. Apparently he was 'locking Stefan up' whatever that meant. Elena had called to check on Jeremy a few hour's ago and Damon compelled him not to remember what happened.

''He's in there'' Damon suddenly said, Elena whipped her head around.

''Good.'' Elena mumbled

''Elena...'' Damon started, but Elena finished for him

''No, Damon. I gave you tonight, and you saved my brother and I apperiate it, I really do, but I can't handle this, I'm sorry, Damon. Goodbye.'' Elena said. As she left him standing there, suprised and hurt.

She got inside her car and started crying. Three reasons:

1. Jenna was still gone, and they may never find her.

2. Jeremy and Caroline were both attacked by Stefan.

3. She was falling completely, heartbreakingly in love with Damon Salvatore, and she was free-falling, and now she made sure he couldn't catch her.


	22. Crazyex girlfriend

After Elena finally stopped herself from crying, she drove back to her house. Elena looked and saw Jenna's SUV parked outside in the driveway. Elena ran out and opened the house door.

''Jenna !'' Elena yelled, as she saw Jenna sitting at the kitchen counter, reading a Home & Health magazine.

''Elena, what's wrong ?'' Jenna said, alarmed.

''Nothing, nothing. I missed you, where did you go ?'' Elena asked, her voice cracking as she choked back tears.

''I told you, Ric asked me to stay for the weekend.'' Jenna said, smiling as she twirled a apple in her hand's

''No, you didn't.'' Elena said, as Jenna's face fell and went to a scowl.

''Yes, Elena. I did,'' Jenna said

''I said it to your face, actually.'' Jenna said, putting her hand's on her hips

''Maybe it wasn't _my_ face.'' Elena said, then her eyes grew wide. It was my face, but not _my _face. Katherine. Elena thought.

''I um, have to go, make a phone call. Yeah.'' Elena said, running upstairs, dialing a number.

''Damon, she was here.''


	23. First Kiss

''Why would Katherine come back to Mystic Fall's ?'' Stefan asked thruh the cell.

''I don't know.'' Damon said, with his face in his hands.

''Do you think she would, um, come back for you...?'' Elena asked. Stefan and Damon exchanged a look.

''Or maybe she want's to kill look-a-alike here, because she, well, look's like her.'' Stefan said

''She wouldn't.'' Elena said, but then looked back at them. ''Would she ?'' She said to Damon as he shrugged.

''If Katherine want's something, she always get's it. So if she want's to kill you, you'll be dead.'' Stefan said as Elena stepped back in fear.

''Damon, is that true ?'' Elena asked, as Damon shook his head sadley.

''Get ready for the Elena salad bar.'' Stefan said, smirking.

**X**

Elena and Damon had walked up to Damon's room.

''This is..horrible.'' Elena said as she sat down on Damon's bed.

''Hey, I won't let her hurt you.'' He said, sitting beside her. Elena leaned closer to him, and Damon did too, they kept leaning until thier lips touched. A simple kiss turned into a full on make-out session. Damon pulled away when he felt his self-control slipping away.

''Sorry.'' Damon said

''I...didn't mind.'' Elena said, shyly.


	24. According To Katherine

**Elena was walking toward's the old church when she heard something, she turned her head and sighed when nothing was there. But then an exact replica of herself was right in front of her face. **_**Katherine**_**.**

**''Hello, Elena.'' **

**X**

**Damon sat around waiting for Elena to come over. He got very bored, so he walked downstairs to the basement to find Zach lying on the floor, dead. And the cell door open. As if it been opened, Zach wouldn't have done that, but someone else might have...**

**X**

**Katherine walked around Elena, smirking. **

**''So, you got the Salvatore boys drooling, huh ?'' Katherine said, as she stood in front of Elena with her hands on her hips.**

**''What do you mean ?'' Elena asked, her voice shaking**

**''Oh, you know **_**exactly **_**what I mean, you little bitch.'' Katherine said, as she got closer and pulled at her hair. Elena shierked in pain, but Katherine gave her a look and she quickly stopped.**

**''You want yourself and your aunt to live ?'' She asked, pulling out a knife and pushing the knife aganist Elena's bare leg. Elena whimpered but she nodded her head. Katherine got close to her ear and bent down to whisper in it.**

**''Stay away from **_**my**_** boys,'' She said, as she pulled away the knife and put it back underneath her shirt. ''And we won't have a problem.'' She finished as she let go of Elena's hair, and ran.**

**X**

**Elena sat motionless in front of the fireplace and weighed her options. Stay away from the Salvatores or let herself and Jenna get murdered.**

**Elena just remebered that Damon was expecting her, so she dialed his number with a moment's pause and waited after three rings until he answered.**

**''Elena ?'' He asked sounding worried.**

**''Katherine's trying to break us up.'' Elena blurted out. It was silent for a moment.**

**''Did she threaten you ?'' He asked as Elena said yes, he asked.**

**''What does she hold aganist you ?'' He asked**

**''She threatened to kill Jenna...and me.'' She said**


	25. A Deal With The Devil

''Elena, everything is going to fine..we just have to sort this out.'' Damon said, trying to calm Elena down.

''Sort what out? The fact that Katherine wants to kill me!'' Elena yelled, she didn't mean to blow up at him, but her stress level hit its mark.

''Sorry,'' Elena mumbled.

''It's ok, I understand how you feel. But listen Elena I won't let her touch you or your family. Trust me.'' Damon said, as he took her hands in his.

''I do,'' Elena said.

''But what if Katherine comes back? You won't be strong enough to fight her alone. You will need help.'' Elena said.

''And who are you suggesting to help?'' Damon asked. Elena looked down to the floor then back to Damon. Damon suddenley realized who she was thinking of.

''No,'' Damon said, his jaw set tight.

''Damon, think about it. He is strong, stronger than you, no offence.'' Elena said.

''Maybe he is, but he almost killed you and your brother.'' Damon reminded her.

''I know that, but what if we make a deal with him, or maybe give me a lifetime supply of blood from the hospital?'' Elena suggested.

''No, Elena. It's not going to happen.'' Damon said, obviously not backing down.

X

After Elena had begged and begged Damon until she couldn't take it anymore, Elena took matters into her own hands. She walekd thruh the living room of the boarding house, and then found her way to the basement, she slowly opened the door, trying to be quiet, but no matter what she did he would hear. Elena was happy that Damon had decided to go hunting, if he didn't she would have never been able to do this, thank god Zach was asleep and wouldn't hear her. She walked down the stairs to the basement, and finally made it to his cell. She nervously sighed.

''I know you're there, Elena.'' Stefan said, viciously.

''Unless you came to offer me some blood, then go away.'' Stefan said.

''Actually, I did,'' Elena said, pulling a bag of red liquid out of her burgandy messanger bag. She pushed it thruh the bars of the cell, Stefan came into the light, Elena noticed the way he stared at the bag as if it was poisoned.

''Go ahead, it's clean.'' Elena said, then he ripped it open and drank, then he threw it to the ground and howled in pain.

''You bitch!'' Stefan yelled to Elena. Elena smiled in plesure. She put the only thing that would harm a vampire in his blood, vervain.

''Now, if you want real blood and if you want out of here, your going to have to agree with all my terms. Understood?'' Elena said.

''What are your terms?'' He asked.

''First off, if I let you out of here, leave my friends and family alone. Secondly you will not drink from humans. And thirdly if you kill someone I will make Damon lock you back up, got it?'' Elena asked.

''Speaking of him. Where is your boyfriend and how does he feel about this plan?'' Stefan asked.

''He is hunting, and he doesn't know.'' Elena said quietly.

''Oh! So this is something you are doing alone?'' Stefan asked, as he moved closer to the door.

''Stay back,'' Elena said as she pulled a vervain covered stake out and pointed it to his face.

''I don't trust you, Elena. If you want my agreement, then let me trust you.'' Stefan said.

''Why do you want to trust me?'' Elena asked.

''I don't help people that I don't trust.'' He said.

''OK, then.'' Elena said, as she pulled out another blood bag, and handed it to him thruh the bars. Stefan eyed it.

''Do you trust me enough not to put vervain in this bag?'' Elena asked.

''I trust that you didn't,'' Stefan said, staring her straight in the eye. After Stefan took the bag, he took a sip, and he smiled after he did.

''Trust me now?'' Elena asked.

''Yes, but I don't trust Damon.'' Stefan said.

''Too bad, if you want to kill Katherine you are working with him.'' Elena said, as Stefan's eyes bulged. He threw the bag to the floor.

''Kill Katherine? No, no, no. I'm not killing her!'' Stefan yelled. Suddenley Zach was downstairs and he was pointing a stake towards her, everything was a blur, then Stefan busted out of his cell and jumped in a protective stance in front of Elena, grabbing Zach by the neck.

''Why were you going to kill her?'' Stefan asked.

''I thought she was Katherine.'' Zach sputtered out.

''Yeah, well she's not.'' Stefan said with a glare and he started to bite Zach. Elena then grabbed the first thing she had in her bag, a vervain filled needle, she stuck it in Stefan's back, and moved as he fell backwards, Elena helped Zach up and reached the stairs.

''I'm so sorry, Elena.'' Zach said.

''It's fine, you didn't know.'' Elena said, as she finished cleaning the blood off of his neck. All of a sudden the door was yanked open, and Elena's eyes met Damon's.

''I smelled blood, ran all the way here.'' Damon explained, to his outburst.

''Oh, well everything is fine.'' Elena said, looking uncertain.

''What happened?'' Damon said, as he noticed Zach's bleeding neck.

X

Elena explained everything in one breath.

''But the one thing I don't get is...why did he save me?'' Elena asked herself.

''Maybe he thought of..her.'' Damon said.

''Yeah, maybe.'' Elena mumbled.

''I think I was compelled.'' Zach said out of nowhere.

''How could that be possible? You put vervain in your drinks everyday.'' Damon said.

''Not for the last week.'' Zach admited.

''Zach, your an idiot.'' Damon said, Zach looked ashamed. Damon walked into the kitchen, and Elena followed.

''Damon!'' Elena shrieked.

''What?'' Damon said, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

''That was just insensitive...and mean!'' Elena said.

''Well, he is one. I've always thought that, now he knows what I think of him.'' Damon said. Elena rolled her eyes.

''Sometimes you can be a real jerk.'' Elena said.

''But I'm a good looking, sexy, and fun jerk.'' Damon said, as Elena smiled, the two were about to kiss when a scream ruined everything. Damon and Elena ran in the living room to find blood and a dead Zach and a note.

_Dearest Damon and Stefan._

_Miss me? Of course you did! Now if you want dear Elena to live then you and Stefan come to Wickery Bridge at four. See you then, tata!_

_-Kat._

''Did you read that, Elena?'' Damon asked, laughing. Suddenley he noticed that Elena was gone. Oh, god.


	26. Confessions

I ran so fast, I almost tripped and I'm a vampire! I made it to Stefan's cell, and found him lying there with a vervain needle sticking out of his back. _That's my girl_, Damon thought, thinking of Elena. He lifted Stefan up and slapped him so he would wake up.

''Son of a bitch!'' Stefan yelled in agony.

''Enough, Stefan. I need your help.'' Damon begged.

Stefan smirked. ''Oh, you need _my_ help?'' Stefan said. ''Let me think, no.'' Stefan said, turning away so Damon couldn't see his face.

''Elena's in danger.'' Damon said, Stefan turned around.

''What was that supposed to get me to go?'' Stefan asked.

''I know you saved her, and I know that you..._feel_ for her.'' Damon said.

''No, let me correct that I want to feel her, but I don't feel _for_ her.'' Stefan said, Damon was this close from killing him.

''I've been drinking human blood.'' Damon said, Stefan gave him a suprised look.

''Well, well, someone fessed up.'' Stefan said.

''Stealing blood from the blood bank doesn't build up your strength, brother.'' Stefan said.

''I-I've been killing, again.'' Damon confessed, revealing the blood on his hands and clothes.

''Your telling the truth.'' Stefan said.

''I didn't mean for it to happen, a human was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and my obsession started up again.'' Damon admited.

''So, why do you need my help then?'' Stefan said.

''I've only been drinking for three days, my strength isn't built up yet.'' Damon said.

''I need someone who drank human blood his whole life.'' Damon said.

''One condition,'' Stefan said.

''Anything, anything as long as Elena's safe.'' Damon said.

''Don't agree to fast, brother.'' Stefan said.

''I don't care what you want. I just want Elena!'' Damon yelled.

''Fine,'' Stefan said. ''After we save Elena, tell her what food you've been snacking on.'' Stefan said.

''That's all you want?''Damon asked, suprised.

''Oh, no. I'm also not going to kill Katherine.'' Stefan said. Damon set his jaw tight but agreed anyway.

''Well, let's go get your girl.'' Stefan said.

This is going to be fun, Damon thought, sarcastically.

X


	27. Double Agent

A/N. Stefan is OOC in this story.

Stefan and Damon rushed towards Wickery Bridge. When they finally made it there, they noticed a dark head sitting on the bridge. They automatically knew that it wasn't Elena, even though Katherine and Elena looked exactly alike. They inched closer, and Katherine turned her head. Her dark curls ulimated her heart-shaped face perfectly, her brown eyes were a shade lighter than Elena's, and her olive skin made her look more like a goddess than a vampire, she wore all black, she wore a beautiful red lipstick, and a smirk was plastered on her face.

''Hello, boys,'' Katherine purred. Katherine always reminded Damon of a cat, her seductive purring, her voice like milk and honey, that way too innocent look.

''Katherine,'' Stefan stated, judging by the look on his face meant that he wanted her, like he always did.

''I've missed the both of you.'' Katherine said, looking as innocent as she possibly could.

''Enough with the small talk. Where is she?'' Damon demanded. He wasn't leaving without a living, breathing Elena.

''Where is who?'' Katherine asked innocently.

''Don't start with the games, Katherine. Where's Elena?'' Damon said, his jaw set tight.

''Pearl, bring our...snack out.'' Katherine said, smiling, all of her pearly white teeth showing. It's hard to believe that someone that beautiful could be so evil, Damon thought. That just makes Elena look better.

The woman, Pearl brought out Elena. Pearl's hand was covering Elena's mouth, Elena's eyes were wide and bloodshot, fear clearly covering her face, all of her clothes were blood stained, and judging by the smell Damon was sure that Elena was bleeding, yep sure enough blood was dripping from Elena's right arm. Pearl threw Elena to the ground, Elena moved her knotted hair from her face to look up and see Damon, relief flooded over her face.

''Now,'' Katherine started. She grabbed Elena by the hair, Elena let out a squeal of pain, but the look Katherine gave her made her quiet down.

''We are going to play this my way, or no way at all. Got it? So no hero stunts, _Damon_.'' Katherine said, directing her pointed comment at Damon.

''Understood?'' Katherine said. Pulling out a knife.

''That can't kill us.'' Stefan said.

''No, but it can kill her.'' Katherine said. Pointing the knife towards Elena's thigh.

''Do we have an agreement?'' Katherine said.

''Yeah,'' Damon said.

''Good, now that you see things my way. Let the games begin.'' Katherine hissed in excitment. Katherine then lunged the knife in Elena's thigh, Elena let out a scream. Damon stated to lunge for Katherine, but Stefan pulled him back.

''Katherine, you promised,'' Stefan sneered.

''I lied,'' Katherine said cooly.

''We did what you wanted. We didn't try to attack you. Why hurt Elena?'' Stefan said, still trying to calm Damon down.

''I just wanted some fun. No harm in having fun, right Stefan?'' Katherine said. Damon wiggled out of Stefan's grasp.

''What did you do?'' Damon demanded.

Stefan decided if he should tell him now or not, might as well get it over with, he thought. ''A few days ago I met with Katherine and we figured out this plan together.'' Stefan admitted, walking to stand beside Katherine. For a minute there he looked guilty.

''You did this to Elena? You planned on killing her to get with this look alike bitch over here, who doesn't give damn about you?'' Damon questioned. ''Are you really that stupid?'' Damon asked.

Stefan stood there. Not even reacting to any harsh word that Damon threw at him. ''Congrats, you two are the perfect couple. Wicked and cruel.'' Damon spat.

''The more you insult us, the more Elena suffers.'' Katherine said, giving Stefan the knife. Stefan stared at the blood dripping from it, he ignored it. Katherine threw Elena at Stefan, Elena begged with her eyes. Stefan ignored it and lunged the knife deep into Elena's stomach, throwing Elena at Damon.

''Guess who is a double agent.'' Stefan said. Katherine glared at Stefan and so did Damon.

''Whatever, you still hurt Elena. So you are good on my side.'' Katherine smirked.

''Not on my side,'' Damon sneered. Taking Elena out of that place, Katherine didn't even try to stop them. He sat Elena on the Boarding House couch and quickly cleaned her wounds, then put a warm rag on her head. Stefan burst in the door.

''Shouldn't you be out with Katherine?'' Damon asked.

''Damon, look I'm sorry that I hurt Elena, but I had to pretend that I was on Katherine's side.'' Stefan said, looking sincere.

''Why are you acting so different? Before all you cared about was hurting people!'' Damon shouted in his face.

''I've changed,'' Stefan said.

''You've managed to change within 24 hours?'' Damon asked.

''Yes,'' Stefan said.

''No, because you will always be a monster. No matter what.'' Damon sneered.


End file.
